Loki the past behind the monster
by Abbietheunicorn
Summary: This based after Loki is taken back to Asgard by Thor, after the whole Avengers thing happened. Loki is put in the palace dungeons and after being beaten by the palace guards Loki whispers the name of his one and only friend left...his childhood sweetheart Sera. Sera takes him through the memories that have shaped him to what he is today.
1. Chapter 1

-PART ONE -

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Thor and Odin stood in the doorway and watched, as the guards beat him. Loki's face, emotionless.

Thor stepped forward "Father enough, stop this in-humanity"  
Odin turned to look at his son "Those mortals have made you soft, Thor." He turned back to the guards and held up a hand "Stop, leave him"

The guards tightened the shackles and left.

The dungeon was dark; the air was damp and cold. As soon as they all left Loki sighed and let his shoulders sag, his head flopped forward in exhaustion. The wounds on his body stung and he gritted his teeth.

He shakily exhaled and the tears begun to gather in his eyes. Letting out a great wail of anger and pain he stretched up on his knees then doubled over again. Silent tears ran down his face, and amongst the sharp, shallow breathes and soundless whine in his throat, he whispered something. Three words.  
"I'm…Sorry...Sera"  
The room dropped in temperature and the air shifted slightly. Loki looked up, his eyes red and weeping still. A young girl, early teens looked down at him.

Her hair was a dirty blonde and her skin fair. Her grey eyes were like stormy seas, yet they were kind as she smiled. There was a slight golden haze around her and she kneeled down to his level. She frowned when she saw him crying, all cut and bruised. She stood back up her gaze fixed on him "What is this? The mighty Loki, beaten and scarred? I thought you were off to conquer the mortal world."  
Loki glared up at her but said nothing.  
Her smile faded, she looked upset and the girl fell to her knees and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you back, I missed you."  
He rested his chin on her shoulder, his wrists straining against the shackles.  
"I missed you to Sera, so much." he said quietly, trying to blink away the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

-PART TWO-

The sun was warm and the golden grass swayed in the breeze.

5 children, about the age of 10, ran through the fields down to a lake.

The oldest of the 5, Thor, was the first there. The fast, handsome and strong 12 year old with the golden locks, what young girl would resist the future king of Asgard?  
He slowed to a jog, then turned and waited for the others.

Second there was Fandral, dashing young boy also at the age of 12.

Third was Sera, a beautiful young girl, aged 10, her long blonde hair and stormy eyes made many boys, and men, week at the knees, perfect for getting what she wanted with ease. Even her name, unknowingly to others, matched her personality; Sera – storm/serpent.

Fourth was Sif, Aged 11. A pretty girl, she had brown hair tied in a tight ponytail.

And last was Loki, the youngest of them all. Aged 10. He wasn't as fast or as strong as the others. He was thin compared to the other boys. His hair was black that made his skin look paler than it actually was; he liked books and magic more than fighting and training. And although not as fast he had magic on his side, so he was not easily caught if they got into trouble.

Loki struggled the last meters to the top of the hill and seeing that everyone was waiting for him by the lake, he jogged down the hill embarrassed. As he hurried, he tripped over and tumbled down the rest of the hill, hitting his shoulder.  
Thor and Fandral laughed at him, doubling over and pointing, hysterical, "He can't even run down a hill!" said Thor.

Sera glared at them, "Don't be mean to your brother Thor, he's younger than you. I'm the youngest girl here and you don't laugh at me when I fall."  
They stopped and stared at her, then burst out laughing once more.

Sif on the other hand ran over to Loki and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.  
Sulkily he yanked out of her grasp "I'm fine." He growled. He rubbed his hurt shoulder and walked over to the others, looking down at the ground to hide his red face.

The children lay by the lake, basked in the sun and looking up into the sky. The bright sun hung in the clear blue sky along with distant planets.  
Sera sat up "Thor?"

Keeping his eyes closed while he lay on the warm ground Thor answered "yeah."

"Who will be king out of you and Loki? Because usually kings only have one son" sera frowned and turned to look at him.

Loki held his breath waiting for an answer. He didn't know the answer, and he knew Thor wouldn't be completely correct with it either, because no matter how much more knowledge Thor knew due to his age, Loki was still smatter.

Thor finally sat up, his eyes scrunched as the sun came out from behind a cloud. "Well me of course. I'm the oldest. and how do you know so much about royal families?"

"I know so much because I listen in class, and all the past kings have had one son."

"oh. Well I will be king of course," he grinned confidently "They need a strong, brave king on the throne to protect them. Loki isn't brave or strong, he likes books and chess." He nudged Fandral and they laughed, then lay back down.

Loki's heart sunk. Was that really true, Loki would never be king because he liked books? He tried to breath normally so not to raise suspicion on how he felt about the subject.

Sera frowned "Well that's hardly fair. Why can't you both be king? Loki could be the knowledgeable one and you could be the fierce one."

"Don't be ridiculous Sera! There can't be two kings" he exclaimed.

Eventually Loki sat up. "Why not brother? There isn't a rule." He said innocently.

Fandral sat up also "you're right there are no rules against it, but its silly, two people can't be king"

"Well, it is tradition to have one king," Sif said. She stood up "well we can talk about it next time, it's getting late. We should go back home."

And with that, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Sera and Loki ran back home.


	3. Chapter 3

-PART THREE-

The memory faded and Loki was back in the dungeon as he and Sera stopped hugging.  
Sera slid away from Loki, and sat in front of him.  
"What now?"

Loki looked up at her confused "what do you mean?"

"How are we going to get you out of here? You must surely have a pla-" She vanished into thin air as Thor strode into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked his voice stern and deep.

Loki looked up at him and smiled "no one brother, I was just telling myself that I will get out of here, someday, and return to your side as your," he hesitated "second in command? Third? Fourth?" he looked up hopefully and acted like he was sorry. Loki was lying obviously, but Thor, yet again, fell for Loki's act.

"I'm sorry Loki" Thor replied, and left with no parting words.

As soon as he left the room Sera appeared again.

"Buttock face" She said and stuck out her tongue.

Loki laughed a little and smiled at her. She looked back at him, grinning.

Sera sighed happily and leaned against the wall next to Loki.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked.

"Oh, nothing," she slid down the wall to sit beside him. "Do you remember when it was your birthday? You had just turned 11 and your mother had arranged a small dinner with Thor, Sif, fandral, and I."

Loki smiled as he remembered "Why, yes. I do. Fandral ate too much. Thor got sick and the rest of us just laughed and played games." He laughed lightly, another memory flooding into his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

-PART FOUR-

Loki woke up early and excited. His black hair, scruffy and he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He jumped out of bed and ran into his parents' bedroom.

He jumped onto his mother's side of the bed and sat next to her, shaking her shoulder. Half asleep and confused, she said in a tired voice "hello, sweetheart. Happy birthday" she smiled and rubbed his scruffy hair fondly.

Odin rolled over, awakened by the voices. "What is it Loki?"

Loki frowned and looked at his father, shocked.

His mother glared at Odin.

"Oh, yes. Uh, I was only joking Loki. Happy birthday" he said quickly, and ruffled his hair.

Thor appeared in the doorway; rubbing his eyes and moaning. "What's all the commotion about? Do you know what the time is! Happy birthday!" he said realizing and stumbled over to his father.

Odin and Frigga sat up in bed as Thor clambered over them to sit next to Loki in the middle.  
Frigga called for one of the maids to get Loki's presents. They came back later with 4 presents. They ranged in size, from small to large, Loki's face lit up.

The maids lay the presents carefully on the bed in front of Loki, then left.  
Loki opened the first present laid in front of him; a large box shaped gift wrapped in gold.  
He opened it up and inside was a brass helmet and a green cape. Loki gasped with delight and he lifted them out. The helmet had long curled horns and the cape was a deep apple green.

His mother smiled and said "Now you can come along to the important ceremonies and events with me and your father and your brother"

"Thank you" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Sera took her hand off Loki's knee.  
"I didn't know about that," A small smiled flashing across her face, then it receded quickly as she thought about what she has seen "I didn't realize Odin forgot. I'm sorry about that"

Loki gazed into the distance as he remembered all those years where Odin had forgotten. "It's okay. I suppose I was used to it by then"

They sat there in silence. Loki's breathing was still slightly shaky from his beating from the guards. Sera realised this and began to start a new conversation to break the icy silence.

"Do you remember the day you fell for me?" Sera said with a smirk.

Loki with a puzzled look replied "I did not _fall _for you. I simply realized I had feelings for you."

"Same thing. Well, do you remember?" After saying that Sera gently placed her hand on upper arm and the flashback begun.


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

That day Sera hadn't turned up at the usual place where she hung out with Loki, Thor, Sif and Fandral, which was unusual for her, because she always went there to meet them.

Immediately Loki knew something was wrong. She had met them there every day since she was 8 and now at the age of 14 why wouldn't she show up?

"Where could she be?" Loki said obviously worried. He paced up and down as the others sat around on a large flat rock by the lake.

Thor stood up and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder firmly "Don't worry brother. She will turn up soon, you know she will," He turned to Sif and Fandral "He can't bear to be away from her for more than a night! He follows her round like he's her shadow!" He laughed.

Loki pushed Thor's hand of his slim shoulder angrily "Shut up! No I don't!"

"It's obvious that you have feelings for her Loki, all of us can see it." Fandral mocked and nudged Sif with his elbow.

_Why did they mock me?_ Loki thought_, everyone expects Thor to be the one who chases and loves the girls, why not me? Can I not love others than my family?_

It was true. Thor and fandral always got the girls while Loki had to endure their talk about endless girlfriends and relationships. No one every came up to Loki when the three boys went out, the girls all flocked around Fandral and Thor but never Loki.  
And for once a girl took interest in Loki. Someone shared the same interests as him and that person happened to be the most beautiful girl in all of Asgard, well at least Loki thought she was.

But it was foolish to think that her being kind to him meant she had feelings for him. Why should she? Why would she like him and not Thor as every other girl did?

Thor who was 16, was tall, well built, strong, handsome, and athletic, had a six pack and had thick, wavy, golden hair; While Loki was Tall and lanky, with scruffy black straight hair that hung over his eyes slightly. He was not strong or had a six pack; he had a thin, flat stomach which was ever so slightly toned. Although he was not ugly he would never think of himself as handsome either. It was hopeless. Why on Asgard would Sera have feelings for him when she could for Thor.

"Let her go brother," Thor said, waking Loki up from his thoughts "She obviously won't be coming today." And with that Thor, Fandral and Sif walked away to the tree house on the other side of the lake, leaving Loki looking for Sera on the hill before he followed behind them.

It was early evening and Thor, Sif, Fandral and Loki were walking home in the hot evening sun.

"Are you going to come back to ours?" Thor asked Sif and Fandral.

"No, sorry, I have to be home early today, it's my father's birthday" Sif replied.

"Oh. Okay, wish him my best," Thor said "Fandral?"

"No, not today, Thor. I'll walk Sif home."

Thor frowned. "Okay then. It'll just be me and Loki walking back then" He glanced back at Loki who was trailing along behind them with his hands in his pockets. "Ah, look at him," Thor said quietly to the others "He's down because his girlfriend didn't turn up" He sniggered.

"I heard that!" Loki lifted his head and glared at them "Sera is not my girlfriend."

They reached the path leading to the town.

"Of course she isn't, Loki" Fandral smirked.

"oh, leave him alone boys" Sif said "I'm tired of you all taking the Mick out of him, he's feeling down, lets just leave it like that."

Thor and Loki stood there and waved goodbye to Fandral and Sif as they walking into town. Loki started walking in direction of the palace his hands back in his pockets and staring at the ground.

Thor caught up with him "I don't mind if you want to talk to me about it." He said bluntly.

Loki looked at him as they walked along "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? You are my little brother Loki, why wouldn't I?" Thor looked at Loki up and down "Well not so little anymore. You're almost as tall as me now, although you're still not as buff as me." Thor laughed. Loki Still looked sad and Thor realized his attempt at cheering him up didn't work, Thor carried on.

"I don't blame you, you know. Sera is a very beautiful girl, too bad she is 14 and not 16 otherwise I would have made a move."

Loki glared at him, then held Thor's shirt threateningly "Leave her alone or I swear to god I'll – "

Thor smiled and cut him off "Ah brother! I never knew you could be so fierce," Thor brushed Loki's hand away and carried on walking "It's obviously because you have the need to defend _the one you love_" He smirked again, waiting for a reaction.

Suddenly a guard on a horse came cantering up to them in a hurry. "Thank god I found you two. Your mother has been worried sick!"

Loki frowned "Why?"

"There's been a fire in the town, now get home." And with that the guard galloped off towards town.

"Come on then," Thor turned to Loki but he wasn't there "Loki? Loki!"

Loki was sprinting towards the town. _I must find Sera. _He repeated in his head. He knew she lived in the town but he didn't know where, so for all he knew Sera could be dead from the fire.  
Loki could hear the distance shouts of panic and fear as he neared the town, and as he ran past the gates into the streets he didn't slow down he kept running.

Loki ran through the streets, his eyes scanning for a glimpse of his friend. He came to the town square, which is where Sera usually was in the evenings. Nothing. More panic flooded into him and Loki Spun round frantically searching for her.

_THERE! _He screamed in his mind. Loki ran up to a girl about his age with blonde hair he saw running off down an alley.  
"Sera!" He shouted. She glanced back at him but carried on.

He ran after her, he slowed as he saw her sitting against a wall in the alley with her knees against her chest and her arms were draped around them. Her head was hanging down and she was crying.

Loki had never been so happy to see her, but at the same time brokenhearted to see her so upset. _I have never been so in love with her, I'm so glad she's safe._


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

Sera lifted her head and looked at Loki as he slowly walked nearer to her and slid down the wall next to her. She hung her head back down to hide the large burn on her neck and shoulder from him. Her hair was matted with blood and smoke and she couldn't help but silently cry as she felt his warm and caring presence.

"Are you okay? I was searching everywhere when I heard about the fire." Loki said softly to her.  
Sera couldn't say anything. She held her breathe to try and stop herself from crying more.

She could feel Loki tense as he shuffled closer to her so their arms were touching. He leaned towards her "Sera, speak to me, please," He said softly "are you okay?"  
Loki could tell she was upset about something, she knew he could, but she couldn't tell him yet.  
She couldn't hold it in any longer; she let out a whimper as more tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him. _Especially not him, he'll think I'm a baby.  
_Unexpectedly Loki tried to comfort her. He put his arms round her and pulled her close to his chest. "Shhhhh, its okay" He whispered into her ear, and then he put his chin on top of her head. When he did that Sera couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into tears and she leant against Loki.  
Sera felt safe cuddled by his chest and neck, she felt safe being pulled closer to his heart. She felt _loved._


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT

Loki rested his chin on Sera's head hoping it would make her feel better. He knew it probably wouldn't, but when he was younger and he was crying, his mother often cuddled him like this to make him feel safe when he was scared.

Sera suddenly burst into tears. Loki thought he might have done something wrong by trying to show her some compassion. But when she buried her head into his chest and neck, he knew he did the right thing.

He sat there cradling her in his arms until she had stopped crying "Sera?"

"Yes?" She sniffled. Sera didn't try and move away from Loki's embrace.

"Were you in the fire?"

"Yes."

"Were you hurt?" Loki said beginning to worry a little.

"I'll live" She said drowsily.

Loki put his hands on Sera's shoulders and leaned back to look at her. Her top was covered in blood on one shoulder, he noticed he has some on his shirt as well, a lot of it.

Sera head was hanging slightly as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Sera," He swallowed nervously "Can I see where you're hurt?"

She gave a drowsy nod.

Loki moved her blood matted hair which covered her right shoulder, her neck was bleeding, and it was badly burnt. Loki got his hand and gently moved her top so he was able to see her shoulder, it was badly burnt too. She was losing a lot of blood.

Loki didn't know what to do. He was shocked. He leaned towards her and hugged her. "Sera, it's getting dark," He looked up and the quickly darkening sky "I'll take you home"

Sera was getting drowsier by the minute due to blood loss but she managed to speak "I don't have a home, I didn't want to tell you and the others because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will always like you, my parents wouldn't approve of me and Thor being friends with you but we would have done anyway" He said hugging her tighter. Sera winced with pain. "Oh your shoulder I forgot!"

Sera was beginning to fall to sleep on his shoulder, but Loki knew it wasn't due to tiredness. He needed to fix her shoulder, but how? He needed to get her out of this alley and somewhere safe.

Loki moved away and began to stand up, gently lifting Sera with him "Sera, we need to go somewhere else okay?" He said softly to her.

He put her arm round his shoulder and placed his hand on her hip to help her walk. They made their way through the back streets of the town in order to escape from people's gaze and the guards Loki's parents had probably sent out to find him. They walked until they came to the meadow which connected to the castle grounds after a few acres.  
There was a sharp cold wind blowing across the meadow, Sera started shivering, Loki stopped and eased Sera to the ground while he took off his jacket to give to her. He rapped it round her and then helped her to her feet and they carried on.


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE

Loki looked at the moon; judging from its position it was around midnight. He was exhausted and he had a feeling Sera couldn't go much further either.

They were by the lake where the gang usually hung out during the day; it was about 3 miles away from the palace grounds.  
Loki decided to rest for the rest of the night; he would get in more trouble if he came back at midnight than if he returned in the morning.

Loki sat Sera down on the grass by the lake. She sat there drowsily for a few seconds before lying down on her back, wincing whenever she moved her shoulder and neck.  
Loki knew he had to help Sera's wound, she was losing too much blood. He began to pace the shore line keeping his eyes fixed on Sera. He bit his fist as he tried to remember something, anything; from all those books he had read in the past.

Suddenly the answer he needed popped into his head. Loki took off his shirt and dipped it in the lake. He kneeled next to sera and moved her top off her shoulder and neck; he then gently cleaned the burn. Sera jumped a bit but Loki carried on.


End file.
